Storyline
|-|Unturned 3= The Storyline is the official story of Unturned written by Nelson. It explains what happened, from before the virus, the events leading up to the outbreak, the actual outbreak and the aftermath. Currently there are 15 pieces of storyline information, most of them linking each other and/or tell a history of the past. AES Key Main page: AES Key. Though not technically a note, it is a key used to decrypt the To: Olympia note. Located in Olympia Military Base. Apology Main page: Apology. This note is found in the computer room at Washington Scorpion-7. It is a very brief text probably written by a researcher at the facility. It expresses his/her regret over what has happened, that the past bioweapon contracts were never used so this one was not thought twice about, despite it's catastrophic effects. The note adresses the reader, then ends abruptly in the middle of the phrase indicating that the writer was killed or in an other way distracted from finishing the writing. "Big J Exposed!" Rough Draft Main page: "Big J Exposed!" Rough Draft A rought draft of a to-be article made by a journalist in Everett's Big J fast food restaurant. It discusses about the Big J fast food chain and how the food is made to be tastier and addictive. Several spelling errors and side notes are present, hence a 'rough draft' Dr. Behan's Log Main page: Dr. Behan's Log This is a note from Off Limits, dated February 7th, from one of the workers, named Dr. Behan, who appears to have just started his job. The note is found in one of the trailers. A hidden note is found in the same cabin, but stored in a different counter. It is revealed that he was recently evicted from home and is assigned to a project in Yukon. EVICTION NOTICE Main page: EVICTION NOTICE. Another note relating to Dr. Behan. This time is an eviction notice where Dr. Behan has failed to pay some sort of rent of his household. It is located at the abandoned house at Alberton, PEI. Gone for lunch! Main page: Tutorial. A hidden note found outside the tutorial area where the computer, table and chair are. It only reads 'Gone for lunch!'. Jane's Diary Main page: Jane's Diary. A civilian child's diary found in the school of Seattle. Jane was mentioned as a person who knew Laura, a child who went missing in school. Her teacher, Mr. Green, told her not to worry as her family went to Madagascar according to her parents. When Jane cycled to her farm, it was taken over by construction workers. Journal Main page: Journal. An unnamed journal belonging to an unknown military official. It tells the truth of the UFO which was actually shot down while it was officially told it hit an object and was saved in the crash. It is also noted that he recently retired. Laura's Diary Main page: Laura's Diary. Laura's diary is a note found in Tignish Farm. It is a diary-like entry where a farm girl was skeptical about her parent's behavior when they're pretending that nothing bad is happening. This note can be found and read in the bedroom of the farm's house. Mission Briefing '22:09' Main page: 22:09. This note is found in the green military tent located in front of the Confederation Bridge. It is a military mission briefing to inform the units at the bridge about a highly contagious virus coming into the country. The federal government then ordered the destruction of the Confederation Bridge and prepare for any additional threat. 'Bravo Team - 00:30' Main page: Bravo Team - 00:30. Another briefing note can be found inside a wrecked Desert APC in Washington's Scorpion-7. It is a military mission briefing given to the military squad 'Bravo' to move to the lab and take any witnesses for interrogation. Resources Report Main page: Resources Report A mysterious note found next to the UFO in Washington. It contains the value of Earth's content, and why they're here to observe and defend the planet from space pirates until the planet inhabitants are capable of space defense. To: Area 51 Main page: To: Area 51. A military note written by General Harken. It is a note from Olympia Military Base sent to 'Area 51' for a transfer of files. Not much known afterwards. To: Olympia Main page: To: Olympia. A note what appears to be an encrypted reply message to General Harken's note. Located in the wrecked vehicle in the middle of the road between Seattle and the bridge, it tells some information about the aliens from the UFO. Reactor Log Printout Main page: Reactor Log Printout. A note recording the stability of the nuclear reactor, found inside the sunken nuclear submarine. It was printed out while the meltdown was in progress. Sergey's Journal Main page: Sergey's Journal. A note written by a janitor named Sergey, found in the St. Petersburg metro. He believes something is following him. Radio Log Main page: Radio Log. The military has lost contact with the rail cannon team sent to destroy the tunnels - perhaps they were killed. Their last transmission said it was a success. General Boris' Diary Main page: General Boris' Diary. Found in Silo 22. General Boris has been told that the nuclear missile will be launched at Moscow in an attempt to limit the virus. He has decided to cut communications, and said he will have to sabotage it if they continue. Judging from the deadzone at Silo 22, he must have gone through. Pavel's Notes Main page: Pavel's Notes. Pavel, a worker at the trainyard, is woken up by the military who insist on taking Ivan, the rail cannon. They said they are going to blow up the rail tunnel. This is most likely the same rail team mentioned in Radio Log. Category:Notes